Shelf assemblies are often constructed to accommodate a fixed arrangement of products. Changing a product display or accommodating a new product can be cumbersome and difficult. As an example, some conventional product displays designed for displaying cosmetics require an intensive effort to reset and reconfigure the display to include new or alternate products. As another example, some conventional displays for displaying cosmetics cannot accommodate a change in the lighting configurations required by the new display arrangement.
Having shelf assemblies that are constructed to accommodate fixed arrangements of products can require retail entities to maintain an inventory of different shelving solutions. The general inflexibility of conventional shelving systems can lead to an inefficient installation process as well as an inability to accommodate new product dimensions or products with the retail entity's existing inventory of shelving solutions.